Back to the Stage
by Laevatainn
Summary: Ryback revient après une grave blessure et un rétablissement long de deux ans. Son ancien partenaire de l'époque de la NXT l'attend de pied ferme. Leurs situations professionnelles ont changées, mais pas le temps de ressasser le passé !


◊ Pairings : Ryback/David Otunga

◊ Rating : T

◊ Context : Quelques semaines après la signature du nouveau contrat officiel de Ryback a la WWE.

◊ Warning : aucun, pour une fois ! (enfin, je crois)

◊ Notes : défi punitif lancé par l'incroyable Artless Rose, où il était question de montrer des retrouvailles entre Ryback et Otunga ! J'en aurais vraiment bavé ! Désolée de l'avoir fini aussi tard uAu

◊ Disclaimers : théoriquement, aucun personnage de la WWE m'appartient, toutefois, leur présence dans mon cerveau de timbrée, ça, m'appartient totalement.

* * *

David souffla sur la boisson chaude contenue dans son mug, regardant son reflet d'un air perplexe. En consultant les tableaux dès son arrivée dans les locaux administratifs, ses yeux étaient directement tombés sur un nom familier. « Ryback ». En lisant les quelques annotations inscrites à côté, il éprouva un certain contentement à voir revenir dans le circuit après plus d'un an d'absence l'homme qui avait été un de ses partenaires par le passé. Leur expérience commune a la NXT ne l'avait pas laissé indifférent, et leur association au sein du 'Nexus' avait forgé un esprit d'équipe infrangible entre eux.

Ecrasant ses adversaires avec une indifférence toute stoïque lors de quelques matchs planifiés les semaines suivantes, le monstre mesurant un mètre quatre-vingt-onze pour cent trente-et-un kilos qu'était Ryan Reeves possèdait la force et la concentration d'une machine conçue pour anéantir. Déjà à l'époque de la NXT, il surmontait tous les défis grâce à sa force brute et une attitude qui ne laissait pas franchement de place pour la plaisanterie, mais qui fait ressortir une confiance en soi au-dessus de tout. Il ne possèdait pas seulement les facultés de détruire n'importe qui peu importe l'instant : il se comportait comme si ce résultat était une évidence. Malgré ce tempérament destructeur, il n'était pas parti favori lors des votes des pros et avait fini par quitter la saison au bout de la douzième semaine. Pourtant, avec un manager comme William Regal, le mérite et la victoire lui semblait incontestable.

Il n'y avait qu'à voir comment les autres superstars du _roster_ dans lequel il se trouvait l'étudiaient pour comprendre sa réputation d'impitoyable. Ils se figeaient d'effroi comme ils le feraient face à une catastrophe naturelle et regardent à la fois choqués et fascinés sa férocité, en priant pour ne pas se retrouver sur la liste de ses prochaines victimes exactement comme à l'époque du 'Nexus'.

Les blessures qu'il a reçues lors de ce _house show_ auraient dû le handicaper bien plus longtemps, mais il ne semblait même plus s'occuper de la douleur qui circulait dans ses muscles, ses bras frappant toujours aussi fort, et ses jambes anciennement fracturées marchant au-delà des corps éparpillés qu'il mettait à terre. Aussi, il est difficile de concevoir que cette véritable bête de muscles puisse avoir accumulé autant de blessures graves qui ont ponctué décisivement sa carrière.

A l'époque où le 'Nexus' - ce même groupe de _rookies_ sortis tout droit de la NXT dont Ryan et David faisaient partie - sévissait dans les rangs de la WWE en passant à tabac tous ceux qui tentaient de les arrêter, le dernier match en équipe qu'ils aient tous deux mené contre la `Hart Dynasty' l'avait définitivement éloigné des rings, du moins, sa période de convalescence n'était pas estimée au moment des faits. David se souvint de l'expression de douleur tordant le visage ordinairement stoïque du colosse, et de ses longs moments de silences lorsqu'il prenait de ses nouvelles de temps à autres, avant de finalement perdre contact.

Après la dissolution du 'Nexus', Otunga avait signé un contrat pour se faire réengager auprès du _general manager_ par interim de l'époque, John Laurinaitis, en tant que conseiller et assistant juridique, laissant une part moins importante à son statut de catcheur. Ses compétences acquises lors de ses études à la prestigieuse université d'Harvard qui permettaient de remplir ce rôle à merveille, et ce changement de _gimmick _permettait également de renouer avec des habitudes de vie moins extravagantes. Il gérait à la fois le _booking_, les affaires extérieures liées aux inspections, les soucis judiciaires divers de ses collègues, quelques relations externes et les papiers d'administration en complément de Laurinaitis. Il apparaissait la plupart du temps bien habillé, un mug à la main, qu'il lâchait dès qu'il pouvait en raison de la température du café versé dedans. Une fois Laurinaitis promu au poste de _general manager_ à la fois de _Raw_ et de _Smackdown, _le rôle du diplômé d'Harvard prit de l'ampleur et il dut en plus mettre ses talents de catcheurs en service à temps plein. Une fois son supérieur scénaristiquement renvoyé, il fut convoqué à un tournage en tant que figurant et à son retour, eu la surprise de trouver de nombreuses silhouettes familières réengagées, dont une qui était loin de le laisser insensible.

Le « Skip Sheffield » qu'il avait laissé derrière lui, véritable boule de nerf et de muscles, était apparemment passé au stade supérieur après deux ans de rétablissement et d'entrainement, un concentré monstrueux de testostérones qui terrassait tout ce qui se trouvait devant lui. Et malgré son orientation en tant que face, « Ryback »inspirait plus la terreur et l'imprévisibilité d'un _tweener_. Ses yeux aussi injectés de sang que ses veines saillantes faisaient frémir n'importe quel _lowcarder_, si bien qu'il était impossible pour le roster entier de la WWE d'imaginer qu'il puisse avoir une personnalité relativement posée en temps normal, prenant rapidement ses aises et se montrant parfois même enclin à de longues conversations.

Traversant les vestiaires comme à son habitude, il croisa l'homme qu'il cherchait assis sur un banc, devant son casier. Il fut surpris de le trouver la masse de muscle assoupie, et plus imposante que la dernière fois qu'ils s'étaient vus. Il posa la paume de sa main sur son crâne à présent chauve et le secoua, le réveillant brusquement. Manquant de se faire assommer d'un coup de poing, le diplômé juridique recula, laissant le temps à son interlocuteur de le remarquer. Ses yeux rougis s'ouvrirent, laissant place à une expression de surprise grimaçante sur son visage perpétuellement renfrogné. Les deux hommes se saluèrent brièvement avant que le colosse n'invite son ancien partenaire à prendre place près de lui.

- J'te savais dans le roster de _Raw_, mais pas dans un de ces rôles administratifs barbants à mi-temps ! Pas trop emmerdant, tout ça ?

- Je ne fais que mettre en œuvre mes capacités juridiques pour le bon déroulement de l'entreprise depuis le licenciement temporaire de l'ancien _general manager. _Je me concentre sur les relations internes, histoire qu'il n'y ait pas de litiges inutiles.

- L'époque a bien changé, depuis cette première saison de la NXT !

- Je te le fais pas dire.

Ils parlèrent un moment de leurs conditions respectives, avant que David ne dévie le sujet sur l'absence de Ryan et de son étonnante prise de masse.

- Fracture de la cheville gauche, comme si mes multiples foulures récentes n'avaient pas suffi ! L'opération a été prompte, mais la rééducation plutôt lente, c'était franchement lourd ! Lire ou se muscler tous les jours durant tout ce temps est carrément ennuyeux à la longue, mais bon, j'ai eu le temps de réfléchir à un nouveau contrat et de reprendre un peu la forme.

- Tu as raison, tes efforts ont bien payé. Tu as vu tes biceps ? Faut croire que ça leur a inspiré ton nouveau _gimmick_ dans la foulée !

- Pour une fois que ce n'est pas à cause d'une de ces saletés de dopes, tiens !

Il évoquait cette suspension d'une trentaine de jours avec une humeur franche, comme si ce n'était pas une mauvaise chose. Le fait était qu'il avait pris lors de ses séances de musculation des compléments en contenant sans trop faire attention. Plus la discussion avançait, plus David retrouvait le Ryan confiant et posé qu'il avait côtoyé a la NXT, détaché du bourrin « Skip Sheffield » ou du dévastateur « Ryback ». Ces deux _gimmicks_ collaient dans les inconscients l'étiquette d'un abruti au raisonnement primaire et aux gestes impulsifs, criant au choix « Yep ! Yep ! Yep ! » ou « Feed me more ! » à tout bout de champ, déclenchant l'enthousiasme de la foule.

- Et toi, alors ? Visiblement, t'as repris tes études de droit…

David se sentit un moment agacé en remarquant le regard moqueur de Ryan détailler son pull-over gris chiné, son pantalon droit et le nœud noir accroché autour de son cou. Il pouvait parler, avec sa tenue de catch trop étroite ! Le voir habillé d'un simple t-shirt pouvait paraitre vraiment inhabituel, mais pour lui, ce n'était plus si choquant. A force de l'avoir fréquenté a la NXT, il pouvait se vanter de le connaitre en dehors de son caractère de machine insatiable.

- Tu veux qu'on parle de l'accoutrement que tu portes sur le ring, peut-être ?

- Au moins, mes muscles sont la garantie de l'impact que j'ai sur les autres. Pas besoin de faire une démonstration de force à chaque fois que j'arrive sur le ring.

Le diplômé en droit se massa l'épaule droite en soulignant du mouvement de ses doigts les formes saillantes de ses trapèzes. Hormis un comportement très diplomate et une certaine intelligence, il entretenait aussi un corps à la musculature proéminente, lui conférant une force redoutable lorsqu'il s'agissait de soulever et de propulser ses opposants pour leur asséner un _Verdict _décisif. Et il aimait exhiber ses muscles, sa bien-aimée ne dira pas le contraire, même si elle faisait remarquer en riant qu'il exagérait.

- C'est clair que t'as pas besoin de montrer plus les tiens pour qu'on comprenne que t'as un passé de dopé, lança-t-il, sardonique.

- A part cet incident technique, je dois ce corps à de nombreux mois de musculation intensive durant ma période de convalescence, répliqua Ryan d'un ton railleur, contrairement à d'autres qui ne foulent pas trop le leur pour le garder en état.

Atteint, David but une gorgée amère de son mug afin de distraire son attention, et manqua de se brûler. Il posa bruyamment la tasse sur le banc sans se soucier de la renverser ou non.

- En tout cas, tes _catchphrases_ n'en sont pas plus éclatantes : pour que les _bookers_ te fassent passer d'un cowboy légèrement débile à un terminator affamé en puissance, ils ne font pas grand-chose pour élever ton niveau intellectuel.

- Je dois rappeler le nombre de livres que je t'ai éclaté sur la gueule, aux dortoirs de la NXT ? Ou ta mémoire de diplômé juridique saura s'en souvenir ?

Un moment de silence passa avant que le ton ne monte, prenant peu à peu une tournure presque ridicule, s'envoyant des piques durant deux bonnes minutes sur leurs nombres de défaites à NXT, les aspects ridicules du _gimmick_ de David, de la stupidité latente et des ronflements de Ryan ainsi que quelques souvenirs quotidiens de l'époque qui leur fit rappeler à quel point leur vie de _rookie_ avait été éprouvante. Ryan renversa le contenu du mug à la figure de David, heureusement que le café avait tiédit entre temps. Le contenant de la boisson chaude tomba au sol sous le regard effaré du diplômé qui se mit à proférer des menaces à son encontre. La tension grimpant de plus en plus, ils en virent a se dresser l'un contre l'autre, se bousculer, et même retirer leurs t-shirts respectifs pour vanter l'authenticité organique de leurs muscles. De l'autre côté des casiers, quelques catcheurs locaux suivaient discrètement l'affront des yeux, craignant que l'un des deux ne se mette à renverser le mobilier présent.

Après en être venus aux mains un court instant sans arriver à prendre le dessus, ils lâchèrent leurs prises et Ryan se rassit lourdement sur le banc qui manqua se basculer sous son poids. Les deux hommes reprirent leur souffle, tandis que David ramassait le pull-over et le t-shirt qu'il avait jeté en boule lors de cette démonstration de force spontanée. Le comportement impulsif qu'ils avaient eu lui évoquait facilement les débordements possibles à la NXT, la WWE ayant un cadre moral bien plus strict pour éviter toute dégénérescence malencontreuse hors du cadre des combats, bien que l'épisode du 'Nexus' reste un des rares exemples d'excès incontrôlés du genre.

- En tout cas, je vois que t'as gardé ta forme. Mais économise-la pour tes _squashs_ plutôt que d'essayer de t'attirer des ennuis administratifs.

- Tu vas me coller un procès ?

Otunga ne put s'empêcher de rire nerveusement, avant de ramasser le mug et de le faire tourner entre ses mains. Puis il se leva et engagea une poignée de main vigoureuse avec son ancien partenaire du 'Nexus'. Ryan poussa un grognement affirmatif et serra sa main si fort en retour que David la sentit se compresser douloureusement.

- Allez, fais a ton tour un peu honneur à ce que nous ont enseignés nos pros et l'expérience du 'Nexus'.

- Tu peux compter sur moi ! acquiesa le colosse avec un grand sourire, avant de voir une expression plus intense passer sur son visage. Ils ont fait de moi une machine de destruction, rien de tel pour pouvoir me défouler tranquillement le temps de quelques _squashs_… Ça me va très bien, hé hé…

Ryan se leva face à David, le surplombant désormais. Il paraissait bien plus menaçant, fondu dans son rôle de monstre dévastateur. Il approcha ses lèvres épaisses de son oreille, et articula trois mots qui le firent sursauter tant la distance entre eux était mince.

- Nourris-moi plus.

- Pardon ?

- Tu as encore des contacts avec les _bookers_, alors fait-leur passer ce message. Et toi aussi, retiens bien ça, finit-il en passant sa langue sur ses lèvres. Il m'en faut plus. Encore plus.

Il chuchota à nouveau ces mêmes mots, avant de repartir hors des vestiaires d'une démarche peu élégante, laissant derrière lui son ancien partenaire, qui s'empressa de sortir de son jean son écran tactile et de noter un message dans son memento.

* * *

**- Go review or get lost ! –**

N'hésitez pas réagir en bien ou en mal !

J'ai vraiment tardé, mais j'espère que ça plaira ! Bon, c'est ni exceptionnel ni croustillant, mais bon~

Défi accompli ! Verdict ? *se protège derrière Ryback*


End file.
